Kladanjball
Kladanjball | nativename = : Kladanjlopta : Kladanjlopta : Кладањлопта | founded =~1138? | ended = | image =Kladanjball.png | caption =Of beautiful landscape! | reality =Municipality of Kladanj | government = Municipality President | personality =Hard-working, happy, religious, Islamic, Muslim | language = Bosnian (main) Serbian Croatian | type =Cityball, Municipalityball | capital = | affiliation = Tuzla Cantonball, Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball | religion = Islam ( Sunni) | military = Bosniaball's Military | friends = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Tuzla Cantonball Sarajevoball Mostarball Tuzlaball Zenicaball Erieball St. Louisball Ottomanball Turkeyball Austria-Hungaryball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) Croatiaball (sometimes) Any Bosniak or Muslim cityballs/countryballs | enemies = Serbiaball Republika Srpskaball Banja Lukaball Serbia and Montenegroball Croatiaball (sometimes) Kebab Removers | likes = Bosniaball, Islam, Drinjača, Muška Voda, farming, water, food, Defending Kebab | hates =Remove Kebab, Bosnian War | onlypredecessor = | predicon = | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = Clay of Banate of Bosniaball? | successor = | intospace =No | bork =Muška Voda Muška Voda, Drinjača Drinjača | food =Ćevapi, pita, burek, sarma, lamb, Bosnian coffee | status =Alive | notes = }} Kladanjball is a city in Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, more specifically in Tuzla Cantonball, a cantonball of Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. Kladanjball is a Slavic and mostly Muslim cityball, as well a big Bosniak population, and has the River Drinjača that runs through his clay, which is in the center of the town. History The area of what is now Kladanjball might have been inhabited Native Europeans. Then after a while, Illyriaball took the clay, who after became conquered by SPQRball for a while. SPQRball eventually fell and Kladanjball's clay was a part of Western Roman Empireball, and then Eastern Roman Empireball, which later changed to Byzantineball. Slavsball took the clay next, and developed to Banate of Bosniaball. Right around here in 1138, Kladanjball was mentioned in Kingdom of Hungaryball's writings. Kingdom of Bosniaball came next, who got conquered by Ottoman Empireball. Ottomanball had the clay of what is now Bosniaball to be Bosnia Eyaletball, and he brought many advancements to Kladanjball, such as running water, helpful things to the people of Kladanjball's clay, and Islam. After a long period with Ottomanball, Bosnia Eyaletball became then Bosnia Vilayetball and Herzegovina Eyaletball for a bit and later Austria-Hungaryball annexed them both. Austria-Hungaryball put the clay of what is now Bosniaball to be Austro-Hungarian Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, a condominium of Austria-Hungaryball. Austria-Hungaryball brought a lot of changes around Austro-Hungarian Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. World War I started, and then Austria-Hungaryball fell. Some remaining parts of Austria-Hungaryball and the Kingdom of Serbiaball combined to become State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, which was an unrecognized state until it later changed to Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball, who changed their name to Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. World War II started, and when it ended Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball stopped being a kingdom and instead became Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslaviaball, under a Communist regime. In the 1980's, people started to protest and many social change began. Croatiaball, Sloveniaball, and Macedoniaball left. The only Yugoslaviaball republics left were SR Serbiaball, SR Montenegroball, and SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball saw everyone else was leaving, so he decided to leave on March 1, 1992, and became his own country called Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. SR Serbiaball and SR Montenegroball (who became Federal Republic of Yugoslaviaball) didn't like this so they started the Bosnian War which lasted from 1992 to 1995. Finally, the Dayton agreement was signed and Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball would become Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, and split in two entities: Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball (which has cantons) and Republika Srpskaball. There would also be one neutral district: Brčko Districtball. Today, Kladanjball is a part of Tuzla Cantonball, Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. How to Draw Drawing Kladanjball is not too hard: # Draw a circle with a black outline # Fill the circle wih white # Draw Kladanjball's seal inside # Draw eyes # Done! Relationships Friends Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - My father Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - I am in clay of his Tuzla Cantonball - Of my favorite canton because has friend of good Tuzlaball, and me Sarajevoball - Big protective brother, and I visit often clay of his Mostarball - Has beautiful Stari Most and other protective brother. Tuzlaball - One of the best friends and brother, and looks out for me Zenicaball - Good friend and lots of Bosniaks Erieball - My peoples like to go to his clay and there of lots of my peoples there. St. Louisball - Bosnian city in USAball Ottoman Empireball - He helped me lots during I was his clay and now I have Islam! But was of genodical... Turkeyball - KEBAB Neutral Austria-Hungaryball - Was ok, did change a lot USAball - Helped during the war a bit, and there is a lot of my people in his clay Croatiaball - Sometimes wants to remove kebab, but language is similar to ours and also doesn't like Serbiaball Enemies Serbiaball - STOP REMOVING KEBAB!!!! Republika Srpskaball - Kebab Remover's son Serbia and Montenegroball - ALSO STOP REMOVING KEBAB!!!!!! Banja Lukaball - Anti-Kebabized! Category:Cityballs Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Cityballs of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Europe Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:South Slavs